


All For One

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Godparents, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	All For One

“No way!” Garcia’s face lit up as you placed your hand gently on your stomach. Spencer’s smile was so painfully wide that Garcia knew she was right. “No way! You’re pregnant? You’re having a baby? Two of my babies are having a baby? I can’t! Oh my god! Come here!” Her heels happily clipped across the floor as she embraced you in a hug that was tighter than any you’d ever felt before. “You’re going to be such an amazing daddy!” She grabbed Spencer by the cheeks and kissed them both. “Oh my god, I’m so happy!” 

You couldn’t help but laugh at your friend’s exuberance. You knew no one would be happier about the new BAU addition than Penelope. Congratulations flew around the room. Rossi was a proud grandpa, Hotch and JJ were both immediately offering help if either of you needed advice on parenting, although most of it was just flying by the seat of your pants according to them, Emily was full of tears, embracing you both for what felt like five minutes a piece, and Morgan clapped you both gently on the back. “You’re both going to be great parents. Even you, Pretty Boy.”

“Shut up,” Spencer laughed. He was already panicking about being a dad. Last night, you were pretty sure he’d read about five parenting books. “I’m gonna be fine. I’m just going to have to make sure that this tiny child doesn’t get hurt and that their happy all the time. And they’re so small I could easily drop them but I’m going to be fine. Right?” The way he looked at you, such desperation, fear and excitement mixed within his gaze, that you started to laugh before leaning in and giving him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. 

“Spence, you’re going to be okay. No one knows what they’re doing at the start. Right JJ? Hotch?”

Both parents shook their heads. “Not a clue,” Hotch laughed. “Still don’t really. You’re going to be petrified. But you’ll be fine.”

“And I’ll always be available if you have questions,” JJ said, linking her arms through Spencer’s. 

After the initial excitement died down, the question of possible names or godparents came around. You’d been holding this secret from the team until you passed the first trimester because miscarriages were more likely to happen during that time. During those two weeks, you and your husband had discussed possible names. “We’ve settled on Allyson Diana if it’s a girl,” you said, gently rubbing your stomach, “And if it’s a boy, it’s going to be Spencer Jr.”

“Hopefully, this Spencer won’t get his ass kicked,” Spencer said. He was petrified of having a boy for that very reason, believing that if it was a boy, he’d end up having a childhood similar to his own, while if it was a girl, she would take more after you; you didn’t take crap from anyone. 

Rubbing his arm, you leaned in to his shoulder. “It’s all about how we raise them,” you assured him. “No one is going to be kicking my baby’s ass. Mama bear will go bananas.”

Spencer’s fear faded away as he looked at you, his smile widening as he imagined you being protective over your child. “What made you decide on the name Allyson?” JJ asked out of curiosity. “Obviously I understand Diana, but why Allyson?”

“Well my mom told me that when she was pregnant with me, there was a short time where she thought she was having twins, and the girl’s name she’d chosen was Allyson.” Spencer said. God, if Spencer had been a twin.

“Aw that’s so adorable,” Garcia said, bringing her hands up to her face and waving away tears. “I love that name.”

“And as for godparents, we haven’t decided yet. It’s too hard, considering we love you all.”

“Competition!” Garcia exclaimed. 

When you looked toward her, you could see the gears turning in her mind. There was practically smoke coming out of her ears. “I mean considering you love us all, there’s no way for you to narrow it down unless we have a competition. We can make a day out of it!” She started walking around the room, saying how the team could gather at Rossi’s house for a family function; there would of course be games of all kinds and whichever two won the most games would get to the new baby’s godparents. 

It sounded like a fun day, so you were all about getting together, but Spencer and yourself had already spoken at length about possible godparents. Spencer was an only child, and you had one sibling you weren’t close to. All of your friends were in the BAU, and everyone was so important to you both in different ways that it was impossible to pick. 

Your teammates loved you, and you were positive that if anything were to happen to the two of you, the entire team would come together to make sure your child grew up happy and loved. Plus, how were you supposed to know what everyone’s circumstances were going to be if something ever did happen to you and Spencer. Basically, all of them were going to be godparents. “Should we tell them?” Spencer whispered in your ear, chuckling softly as the team started bickering back and forth about who would be the best godparent.

“Nah,” you replied. “This is too much fun. Let’s watch this play out first.”

—-

Two weeks later, everything was set up at Rossi’s house. There were games galore, music, decorations (courtesy of Penelope of course) and the competitive spirit was rife in the air the second you walked into his backyard hand-in-hand with Spencer. 

Immediately, Penelope passed you a cup with what looked like alcohol in it. “PG, what is this? Baby. No booze.”

“What kind of Auntie do you think I am? That is iced tea, which I hear is good for morning sickness.” You had been sick this morning. 

Taking a long swig of your drink, you raised a glass toward your ray of sunshine. “Thank you, my love.”

“Game time! After two tries of each game, we move on to the next! Whoever wins the most gets to be godparents! I’m out for blood!” You snorted. Penelope was already an amazing godmother to Henry, she would be brilliant with this new baby. Of course, Penelope had orchestrated everything. There was a matching game (which she’d made from scratch using cardstock, stencils and spray paint), one of those beanbag games you see at kids camps, water guns (whoever ended up the driest according to you and Spencer won) and the tried and true beer pong (or in Rossi’s case, Scotch pong). 

“Baby girl,” Morgan said, as she handed the cards to Spencer to lay on the ground. “Matching games, really?”

Penelope was all about having fun, no matter how childlike she may seem. Kids had all the fun, and they deserved to have some fun with all the things they’d witnessed. “What? You afraid I’m gonna win?”

“Oh, you’re on, baby girl.”

Spencer happily laid all the tiles on the ground. There were an insane amount of them. If Spencer had been playing it would have been one thing (damn his eidetic memory), but there were so many tiles that the team found it harder than they imagined (it didn’t help that all of them had a drink in their hands). 

Two games later, Morgan had won one and Garcia had won the other. You kept score of course. Next was the beanbag toss, and two everyone’s surprise, Rossi and Hotch were absolute masters. “I believe you’ve been, as the kids say, schooled,” Rossi said smugly as he chucked a beanbag toward Emily. Now Morgan, Garcia, Hotch and Rossi each had one, and Emily and JJ had nothing. 

“Water guns next?” Emily asked. “Oh you fools are going down!”

Spencer passed out the water guns. “Watching this is fun,” he laughed, sitting down and gathering you in his lap. “So competitive. All of them.” It was truly hysterical how zealous everyone was. “Ready! Set! Go!” He screamed. Rossi’s entire backyard became a sea of screaming adults ranging anywhere from 30s to late-50s. Penelope was no secret agent. She went all out, just running out into the middle of mayhem to try and soak who she could, but she got soaked to the bone immediately. 

You’d set the timer for 10 minutes or until the water guns ran out of water, whichever came first. By the time the water was gone, JJ and Emily seemed to be the driest. “What do you think Spence? Does one of them win over the other or do they both get a point?”

“I think they both get a point, but I’m not sure,” he started walking around to check if anyone had been splattered, and then picked up the hosing, unleashing a spray that soaked everyone.

It was another 15 minutes before you moved on to beer pong. Spencer had been cornered and soaked with the hose. “You deserved that,” you laughed, kissing him as the water fell down his cheeks. “But you look adorable when you’re all wet.”

“Beer pong time!” Spencer laughed. “Everyone is tied. After two rounds, we declare the winners! Go!” 

They were laughingly bad. If you weren’t with child, you would’ve kicked their asses. The first game was handily won by Morgan, while the second didn’t go as smoothly. JJ hit the side of one of Rossi’s cups, spilling some of his precious Scotch into the ground. “Oh, JJ, I’m going to have to get you for that.” While they were bickering, Emily pulled out a win.

Emily and Morgan were the winners. 

“Well, I’m hoping everyone had fun today,” you laughed, taking in the picture of your soaking wet, drunk ass friends. “I’ve had an amazing time watching you all be idiots. But you’re a lovable, and somehow brilliant, bunch of idiots.” Looking back at Spencer, you grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the seat to reveal the “winners.”

He kissed the side of your head and wrapped his arms around you, his soaking wet jacket making your clothes wet too, but you didn’t care. This was going to be a day you’d remember for a very long time, and you’d make sure to tell your future child that their godparents loved them so much that they’d competed in a bunch of kids games to have the chance to be named godparents. “Technically, the winners are Emily and Morgan with two wins a piece, but as we said a couple of weeks ago, it’s too hard to pick who we wanted to be godparents. We know that if anything were to happen to us, all of you would step up and make sure that this baby is happy and loved.” As you scanned the room, you could see a half-drunk Penelope already tearing up. She knew what was coming. “Also, we have no idea, who is going to be able to take on the responsibility if the time ever comes, so we want all of you to be godparents.”

All of your friends raised their arms in happiness. When a family was as close as this one, singling out two people to take care of your little one seemed pointless. Why limit the love to two people? All of these wonderful people you’d come to love over the years would do what was necessary for this one very lucky baby.


End file.
